


Starsky & Hutch Presents: Starsky's Slashy Treehouse of Horror

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Halloween, Humor, M/M, S/H Original Bromance Facebook ship slash group, Simpsons Halloween Special, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Summary: So I was bored one day and started thinking about doing a Simpsons Treehouse of Horror treatment for Starsky & Hutch.The opening and closing credits are from the fourth season creepy-stalker episode "The Avenger" which aired on Halloween night in 1978.The view of smog-filled "Bay City" is taken from "Satan's Witches," although the same footage of Los Angeles was also used in "Survival."BTW, Starsky's season 2-4 house is called the treehouse by fans because of the tree growing through its front porch.Thanks to Mortmere's excellent blog "Property of Starsky and Hutch" for the great treehouse pic.You can find the blog here: https://shinventory.wordpress.com******Some of the sketch names are based on the names of S&H episodes. For those who aren't familiar with the episode names, they are:A Condom for Starsky > A Coffin for StarskyThe Night that Hutch Ate Two Irish Plums > The SpecialistTap Dancing their Way into a Compromising Position in Dobey's Office > Tap Dancing Her Way Right Back Into Your HeartsStarsky & Hutch Have Fun with Bondage > Murder WardSex in the Sauna > any episode where the guys visited a sauna together (there are at least four of them)How to Have Sex in a Wet Hospital Bed without the Nurses Finding Out > Sweet Revenge





	Starsky & Hutch Presents: Starsky's Slashy Treehouse of Horror

**Sketches in this episode:**

  * Hutch Gets Fucked
  * A Condom for Starsky
  * Dick Rammed Down Your Throat
  * Starsky & Hutch Visit the Sex Therapist
  * The Night that Hutch Ate Two Irish Plums (hint: they weren't baked potatoes)
  * Tap Dancing their Way into a Compromising Position in Dobey's Office
  * Starsky & Hutch Have Fun with Bondage
  * Sex Tips from Kang and Konos
  * The Day the Lube Ran Out
  * Sex in the Sauna
  * No One Knows They're Gay
  * How to Have Sex in a Wet Hospital Bed without the Nurses Finding Out
  * The Fadoodling

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored one day and started thinking about doing a Simpsons Treehouse of Horror treatment for Starsky & Hutch.
> 
> The opening and closing credits are from the fourth season creepy-stalker episode "The Avenger" which aired on Halloween night in 1978.
> 
> The view of smog-filled "Bay City" is taken from "Satan's Witches," although the same footage of Los Angeles was also used in "Survival."
> 
> BTW, Starsky's season 2-4 house is called the treehouse by fans because of the tree growing through its front porch.
> 
> Thanks to Mortmere's excellent blog "Property of Starsky and Hutch" for the great treehouse pic.  
You can find the blog here: https://shinventory.wordpress.com  
******
> 
> Some of the sketch names are based on the names of S&H episodes. For those who aren't familiar with the episode names, they are:
> 
> A Condom for Starsky > A Coffin for Starsky  
The Night that Hutch Ate Two Irish Plums > The Specialist  
Tap Dancing their Way into a Compromising Position in Dobey's Office > Tap Dancing Her Way Right Back Into Your Hearts  
Starsky & Hutch Have Fun with Bondage > Murder Ward  
Sex in the Sauna > any episode where the guys visited a sauna together (there are at least four of them)  
How to Have Sex in a Wet Hospital Bed without the Nurses Finding Out > Sweet Revenge


End file.
